


So, what happens now?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't ask any more.





	So, what happens now?

Our tale begins mere days after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Boy who Lived's owl, Hedwig and one of his best friends Ron Weasley's owl are talking in the attic of the Burrow where their owners have been sleeping since the battle.

Pigwidgeon asked, "Where will we go from here?"

Hedwig sighed. "I do not know, but if my owner was telling the truth, after my injury during the battle and your heroism, then we'll be set free."

Pigwidgeon frowned. "I like being a pet though, it's much better than being in that shop."

Hedwig reassured him, "We'll get by, we have before. This is just the next adventure for us."

Pigwidgeon smiled. "I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

Hedwig beamed, "I love you too, Pig."


End file.
